dean misunderstood
by Hayleemag
Summary: Dean Wichester. a man misunderstood by both sam and bobby, who is to believe him


Chapter 1

Joe and Ellen were gone. Sam had no feeling left inside him bar one thing. Guilt.

'it was my fault Dean. There gone and there's nothing I can do to get them back. And you know it.'

Sam sank into the chair next to bobby and sighed. Sam could feel Bobby's eyes slowly moving towards his. He turned and gave him a dark look as if to say ' don't say it wasn't my fault because it was.' He turned back to stare out the window and sat there for as long as he could remember.

Days had passed and Dean was going out of his mind. Sam was starting to frustrate him by doing absolutely nothing.

' Sam come on. Im going nuts here. Dude your making me depressed. I don't like being depressed. You know how I get when …'

' When what. When you have an emotional breakdown?'

' Dude im not a girl. Im all man.'

' Somehow I don't believe you.' Sam commented.

' Look, dude, if you don't believe me I can prove it to you.' Dean answered. He started to unzip the zipper on his jeans. Sam jumped up with a look of horror on his face .

' Ok Look I don't need you to prove to me that you're a pussy because I already know that.' Sam remarked with a small smirk on his face.

' Guys stop it. Yes Dean im happy you got Sam talking and laughing and Sam I absolutely agree that Dean can be a pussy. But there's no need to be complete idiots. Understood?'

'Sorry Bobby.' Sam and Dean said together.

' Now look. I've found a job. Its over in Wisconsin. Some girl was killed but there were no finger prints or blood stains left behind. It's all clean. So I was going to go head over there for a look now. Sam get your stuff and get in the car.'

' Uhh I think I will just stay here. Im not up to it today. So just take Dean instead. I need to lie down.'

'Sam get that arse of yours in that car. your coming.' Bobby said.

' No im not. Im staying here.' Sam was getting annoyed now.

' Boy, you march out that door now. You don't have a choice. Either you walk out there or im dragging you.' Bobby was yelling.

Sam rolled his eyes and sarcastically marched out the door. Dean let out a small laugh, saw Bobby give him a dirty look and turned to walk away.

Sam and Bobby later returned to find that Dean wasn't around. Sam called Dean to find out where he is and what he's up to.

' Hey Sam. How was the hunt?' Dean said

' Wasn't anything important. Might head back up there tomorrow to have another-'Sam stopped talking to listen to the party noise in the background. Sam suddenly realised where Dean was.

'Why are you at a strip club Dean?' Sam sighed.

' Why shouldn't I be at a strip club. I mean this is why the girls are here aren't they; I mean the girls are being paid to strip and im more than happy to pay them to do it. Hence the name strip club.

' Whatever Dean. Look are you coming with us to Wisconsin tomorrow or not?'

'Well if im still here then obviously not.' Dean slipped a 20 dollar bill in to the underwear of the girl that he thought was hot and that was doing a fantastic job entertaining him.

Dean slammed the phone on the receiver so Sam wouldn't bother him anymore. But Dean's phone rang again. But this time It was Bobby

' I heard your at a strip club!' Bobby said.

' Yeah. Got a problem with it?' Dean commented

' Yeah. You should-' Bobby had been cut off. Dean had shut the phone on him. Dean was sick of everyone telling him that it's wrong to be at strip clubs, but he thought different. He thought it was the most amazing thing in the world. Most guys do. But apparently Sam and Bobby don't.

Chapter 2

Sam saw her again. He would never get tired of that beautiful yet delicate face. Jessica had been dead for 5 years now. To Sam it felt like eternity. He still didn't want to believe that she was really gone. But no one ever does. Sam suddenly awoke from a deep sleep dreaming about Jessica. Sam dreamt about Jessica every night since she died.

Jessica never left Sam's mind. She was like Sam's good luck charm.

Dean was still at the strip club. He had his eye on one girl in particular. He read her top which held a sticker on it saying

'Hi my name Is SEXY.' Dean smiled and said

'Yes you are.'

The girl whose name that coincidentally happened to be Sexy turned to look at Dean and gave him a smile that beautified her face and brought out her deep blue eyes. She really was to gorgeous to be a stripper. She was more of the model type.

Sam was on his laptop. As usual. He was searching for something for him and Dean to hunt down. Sam had still been on his laptop for about 45 minutes when Dean had returned home from the strip club.

'Had enough of the strippers have you Dean?' Sam said.

' I got you a souvenir.' Dean remarked and held up a fluorescent pink, lacy G-String.

'It's got her number on it. I thought that you needed a little cheering up.' Dean laughed.

Sam got up from out of the chair and walked over to the bin to dispose of the stripper's underwear. Dean let out a small sigh and asked Sam if he had found anything weird going on lately.

'Not really. I found one thing; I thought we could possibly go check it out.' Sam told Dean

'Yeah. Ok well what makes you think it's our kind of problem?' Dean walked over to the fridge pulled out a heap of food and started making a sandwich. Still listening to what Sam had to say.

'A family of 5 went mountain climbing. They were only meant to be gone for 6 days but it's been 11 now and the neighbours' were getting worried. As you would be there 5 days late since they should of arrived home. It was in the paper. Bobby called and told me about it. He wanted us to go have a look around see if there's anything weird going on.' Sam finally stopped talking to listen to what Dean's reply would be.

'Just sounds like they've gone missing to me. Doesn't sound like our kind of thing.' Dean answered.

'Why doesn't Bobby just go have a look?'

'Uhhh lets just say that whatever's on his plate doesn't have a lot of underwear.' Sam hesitated.

"What?' Dean said surprisingly

"Well you know that he's lonely at the moment . he's getting older and yeah."

"Alright im going out for a drink. See you when I get back."

" Dean wait."

But Dean had already walked out and slammed the door on the way.

Dean , Later arrived back at the motel and found a note on the table.

Dean,

Gone to the diner for dinner. Be back around 7pm.

Will bring you back a cheeseburger.

Sam and Bobby.

Dean through down the note on to his bed and picked up the phone.

" Hello?" Sam answered

"Hey, Sam, it's me" Dean replied.

"Oh, hey Dean. We found out what was killing people in Wisconsin." Sam stated.

"Yeah what was it?"

" it was a werewolf. We killed it."

"Fantastic. More strip clubs for me."

" Nope not this time." Sam said as if he was exhausted yet annoyed.

" Sam, come on, why not it's the beauty of life, its meant to be."

"No. He's back." Sam fell silent.

Deans mouth fell to the floor as he realised who Sam meant.

the yellow eyed man who killed Sam and Deans mother over 20 years ago.

The Devil. The Demon. Lucifer


End file.
